


duckling

by Nicoforlife



Series: the golden age raises the new [1]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Realm of Mianite, duckling tubbo, oh and sky and techno are their breifly, oh look mianite lore for flavor, their cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife
Summary: he had a small situation.not that he was complaining.
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: the golden age raises the new [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961365
Comments: 51
Kudos: 521





	duckling

**Author's Note:**

> i dont care tubbo does follow captain around anymore they where cute and its a sweet lil thing they had!

He wasn't quite sure when the little one started following him around.

The kid was a toddler, hardly older than three if he was being generous.The little one had been toddling after him for what felt like forever, grabbing onto his cape and not letting go as he traveled through the hub.

Caretakers never glanced twice at him.

He didn't know the kids name and had just started calling him ‘the duckling’ in his mind, because that's all the kid was.

A little duckling that he couldn't look after.

He wanted to (of course he did), but how could he when if he looked at the kid all he could see was Ianitea’s bodys.

That his best friend killed.

_ What if- _ his mind murmured every time he thought of bringing the toddler home,  _ what if your god asks you to kill them? _

He couldn't bring them home.

So what if he started leaving his cape for the kid to bundle up in when he wasn't there, he couldn't leave them cold.

So what if he started carrying the child around, they were too small to walk on their own - much less follow him.

So what if every time he left the kid behind his heart ached and his head pounded, he was an empathetic soul.

So what if every time he saw the kid light up at seeing him, his own heart sung with joy.

A caretaker would take the kid in eventually, he reasoned, then he could put this behind him. 

He started avoiding caretakers after that - as he carried his little duckling through the hub, his cape far too big on the little one.

He couldn't take care of the child, but what was the harm of looking after them?

His charade fell apart when he saw a caretaker talking to the little one.

He had gone into the hub like always, glancing around for the bundle of red that was his duckling, they would be there they always were.

“Are you waiting for someone, little guy?”

His heart stopped

Little duckling was sitting by the fountain wrapped up in his cape like it was a blanket gazing up at a caretaker looming over them.

“Yea,” their little voices shook, they were scared.

They were scared.

“Duckling?”

Had he called? He had, that was his voice and his nickname for the little one. They were scared, he didn't like that.

“Cap!” his duckling toddled over and past the caretaker, their little worried face washing away to a happy grin as he picked them up.

“Hey duckling.” 

The caretaker was eyeing him.

He was an old one - a lesser known one, but he was one all the same. 

The caretaker was going to fight him on this.

“Are they yours?”

_ He couldn't take care of them, _ his brain whispered,  _ he could hurt them, he would hurt them should he hear his lady's voice. _

“Yes.”

His lady was dead, that server was gone, he could take care of his duckling.

“What was he doing here all alone then?”

He was an old one, he had come from a hardcore server where he could respawn, and his duckling had reached him. What was the old ones rules? The child will come to you? This one certainly had.

“Toddlers and hunger games don't mix,”

The caretaker was going to fight him.

“He’s barely three-”

This was his kid.

“Hey Cap! Hey kiddo, am I interrupting something?”

Sky. 

Sky with techno perring around his hip, glaring at the caretaker.

“No sir.”

Sky with his power and presence, Sky that never had to deal with caretakers.

“They're giving you trouble Jordan?”

Sky who could defend him.

“Not really Adam.”

Sky who was his friend, his companion, who they had shared second names.

“I'd hope not. Mind if me and Tech walk you home?”

The caretaker was walking away,  _ the  _ Sky had scared them off.

“Thanks,”

Sky, who he had talked about the little one too, who had been trying to get him to take his little duckling in.

“You finally take them in?”

His little one looked up at him, bright eyes flashing with hope. They weren't like the Ianitea’s. 

“Yeah...”

His god was dead, the server was gone, he could take care of his kid.

“Home?”

His duckling asked, gazing up at him as Sky chuckled.

“Yeah little one, let's head home. Walk with us Sky?”

“Course Captain!”

He couldn't help but hold the little one closer to him, he could have lost them.

“What's your name duckling?”

Sweet blue eyes looked up at him. He had a toothy smile on and blurted out,

“Tubbo!”

Tubbo, his duckling had a name. He felt himself smile honestly for the first time since he had left Mianite.

“Hello Tubbo,”

He could see Sky chuckling, but he didn’t care - he was happy.

“Hallo Cap!”

His name was Captain Sparklez, his second name was Jordan, he came from a hardcore society where he could respawn, he was an old one.

And Tubbo was his child.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment it feeds my soul-


End file.
